1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rope tensioning device, and more particularly to a rope tensioning device that can be assembled easily, rapidly and conveniently, thereby greatly reducing costs of assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rope tensioning device in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 230439, and comprises a rope holding device for holding the rope, and a rope clamping device for tightening the rope. The rope can be detached from the conventional rope tensioning device after the pull bar on the suspension hook is loosened. However, the conventional rope tensioning device has a complicated construction, thereby increasing costs of fabrication and assembly. In addition, the conventional rope tensioning device cannot be assembled easily and conveniently. Further, the conventional rope tensioning device cannot be operated easily and rapidly.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional rope tensioning device.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rope tensioning device that can be assembled rapidly and conveniently, thereby greatly reducing costs of fabrication and assembly.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a rope tensioning device that can wind and unwind the rope easily, conveniently and rapidly.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a rope tensioning device that has a simplified construction.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a rope tensioning device, comprising a support base, a handle, a connecting post, two shafts, two fixing plates, two ratchet wheels, a fixing pin, and two locking blocks, and wherein:
the support base has two side walls having a first end formed with a first through hole and a second end formed with a second through hole, the first end of each of the two side walls of the support base has a top formed with a stepped portion and has a periphery formed with a passage hole, each of the two side walls of the support base has a mediate portion formed with an arcuate recess;
the handle is pivotally mounted on the support base and has one end formed with a connecting portion, the connecting portion of the handle has two side plates each formed with a first through hole and a second through hole, each of the two side plates of the connecting portion of the handle has a top formed with a protrusion;
the connecting post is extended through the second through hole of the connecting portion of the handle, the connecting post has two semi-circular fitting portions formed on the two opposite ends thereof;
each of the two shafts is extended through the first through hole of each of the two side walls of the support base and through the first through hole of each of the two side plates of the connecting portion of the handle;
each of the two fixing plates is mounted on the two combined shafts, each of the two fixing plates has a first end formed with an opening and a second end formed with a passage hole for passage of the two combined shafts, the first end of each of the two fixing plates has a corner formed with a through hole;
each of the two ratchet wheels is secured on the two combined shafts for rotating the two combined shafts, each of the two ratchet wheels is engaged with a respective one of the two fitting portions of the connecting post;
the fixing pin is extended through the passage hole of each of the two side walls of the support base and through the through hole of each of the two fixing plates; and
each of the two locking blocks is pivotally mounted on the fixing pin, each of the two locking blocks has an end locked on a respective one of the two ratchet wheels.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.